Pretty little liars - 4x14 Predictions
by CaliTacui
Summary: What happens after the girls see Alison? I suck at summaries. .
1. The aftermath

**Hiii! New Year, new fanfics! XD **

**There has been a lack of fanfics from me, but I had writers block for the past few days, so let's just see if I can do it now xD**

**Pretty little liars is coming back in THREE DAYS HOLY SNICKERS O_O**

**!NO FLAMES!**

***Favorite* *Reviews* *FEEDBACK!***

* * *

**=Aria's POV==**

I can't believe this. We all just stood there, dumbfounded of what we just saw. Alison. She was alive this whole time. She didn't even bother to tell us anything! I just keep seeing Ali in that redcoat.

"We should probably get home. It's freezing out here." Hanna blurts out from the silence.

"Y-yeah. Let's go." Spencer says as we walk through the woods. We didn't talk much for the first twenty minutes we were walking. As we walked, I start hearing little giggles all around.

"_What the hell?_" I hear Hanna say quietly. We start looking all around but it was coming from everywhere. Soon enough it stopped, then it was silent for a minute. My phone starts to ring. I take it out from my back pocket. "_From Ezra: Are you alright?"_ I just smile and text back _"Yeah we're okay. We're going home now. Thanks."_

"I'm not sure I want to sleep home alone. Can you guys sleep over?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, definitely." I respond. Then I remembered my dad wants me home to have a "heart-to-heart" talk. "Crap, I can't, my dad wants me home." Spencer just sighs.

"Yeah I probably can't. Lately my mom has been so strict." Hanna explains. Emily just looks down at the road.

"I have to finish getting stuff out of the _Dilaurentis_ house." Emily mumbles. We all look at her.

"Can we just not say the word Dilaurentis?" I blurt out. "We have had a long night anyway."

"Yeah, it's been a really long night." Hanna says with a sigh. We all realize that we're near Emily's house.

"I'll drive you guys home." Emily says. We all agree and go in her car.

"When are we going to talk about what we saw?" I blurt out in the car. Hanna flinches at the word "saw".

"I'm not sure we are all ready to talk about it, probably tomorrow." Spencer mutters. I roll my eyes and look at my screen saver on my phone. _Alison said friends forever. I don't even know what that means._

**_To be continued..._**

**_-A_**


	2. Hanna

**Here we go! Chapter two.**

**Enjoy. (;**

==**Hanna's POV==**

As soon as Emily drops me off, I give her a hug goodbye, and run in my house, paranoid of this night already. As soon as I get inside, I see my mother with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been? It's one in the morning!" My mother exclaims. I roll my eyes and walk in the kitchen. "Don't walk away, where have you been?" I turn around and look at her.

"Ravenswood." I tell her putting my hands on my hips. Her eyes widen and she looks down without saying anything. "What is it?" I ask concerned.

"N-Nothing." She says shaking her head and looking up at me. "You should go on to bed, you have school the next day." My mom says as she walks upstairs concerned. I just look up at her. I suddenly hear a tap on the window behind me and I quickly look, but no one was there.

_Or was there?_

After my favorite show ends, I turn my TV off and try to get some sleep.

_Tap tap_

My eyes snap open. _Ali?!_

I get up and open my window. "What the hell are you doing here?" I angrily whisper.

"I came to finish what I started." Alison says, frightened.

"Whatever, come in." I say pulling her arm inside. Alison looks at me, lightly smiling, but looks down at my rug. "I still have nothing to say to you." I say while looking down.

"I know that." Alison says to me, ashamed.

"Do you know how fricking long you have tormented me? Even when you were _dead._ We just kept finding the pieces of your unsolved mystery." I say to her quietly.

"If you keep complaining, you won't hear anything from me, who knew who you were afraid of. The beach hottie perhaps?" Alison quickly says to me.

"Who is the beach hottie?" I ask her.

"Hanna? Who are you talking to?" My mom asks outside my closed door. I look at Alison, panicked.

"Umm, no one!" I say loudly. The doorknob starts to turn and my mom opens the door. I look at her wide eyed.

"Get some sleep, Hanna." She says. I turn around and no one is there. Just an open window.


	3. Spencer

**Bring on the reviews guys! Don't be shy3**

**Here we go (:**

**==Spencer's POV==**

Before I fall asleep, I walk to the kitchen quickly and get my pills to fall asleep. As I'm opening the cap, I look out the window to see it raining down hard. I pull my sweater on tighter, _what is it? 40 degrees in here?_ I think to myself. I walk to the thermostat. It reads 42 degrees. I roll my eyes and get a small glass of water.

_Crash!_

I flinch at the sound of a crash. I look outside my window and spot my empty garbage can on the floor. I look outside while drinking the water and swallowing the pill. I look at the lightning lighting the sky and the carrying thunder through the air. I put my glass of water down and put my hair in a messy bun. I huge crackle came from the outside. As the white of the lightning showed, I saw Alison with wet hair and her drenched redcoat.

I run to the door and open it silently.

"Alison?" I question in a whisper. Ali just comes in and sits on my couch. "You're really here?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure those pills aren't making you delusional." Alison jokes. I just smirk and look down.

"Why are you here?" I question her.

"I was just at Hanna's." Alison responds back. She puts her hair up in a ponytail and hugs her drenched coat.

"What is it now? You're jumping house to house now?" I say in a serious tone. Alison looks at me and sighs.

"Look I know you're slightly mad at me, but I've changed. _A _changed me." Ali says and sympathizes "A"

"A changed all of us. Anyway, you know it's dangerous to be wandering in the middle of the night. A is always watching." I remind her.

"I know. I know when he's watching." Alison states. It got silent for a few minutes since she said he. "I should probably go."

"Where?" I quickly question her.

"Wherever it's safe." She answers.

"It's safe here."

"I'm not so sure about that." Alison says and stands up. My eyes are getting drowsy and I fall asleep. Alison gets up and covers me with a blanket.

"_Goodnight, Spencer."_ Alison says quietly, kisses my forehead, and vanishes in the darkness.

**I think this is my favorite chapter. I loved it xD! **

**Jdurst99: This chapter was really good! I just wish they were longer... :( ~ They will be ^.^ I will try to put as much effort into the upcoming chapters, I promise :) **

**To be continued…**

**-**_**A**_


	4. The next day

**I'll make this one longer! I'll try! xD **

**Thank you for the follow, favorites, and reviews! I love you guys!**

**Here goes nothing!**

=**NO POV=**

The next day, the liars sat at the table outside of school, all on the same topic.

"So Ali is alive, and I think A knew it." Aria says quietly.

"So why is A still bothering us? I mean we led him to her. What does he/she want now?" Hanna says, angrily stabbing her fork in her salad. The girls stared at her, shocked.

"Do you not care about Ali anymore?" Emily exclaims. "I mean I know she put you down but how can you steep so low?"

"It wasn't only me you know, it was you guys too! And you guys don't seem to care that she's back from mocking us from her so called grave, to mocking us in reality. It gives A a better chance to hurt her now!" Hanna angrily says.

"I just don't know. I guess it was time Ali actually did this. It's weird saying _Alison is alive. _We just found out Alison is alive, really alive. Why don't I feel insanely happy?" Aria asks.

"I thought it was just me." Emily speaks up as the girls look at her.

"It's not." Hanna says. The girls all share blank expressions with one another.

"What about Board shorts?" Hanna questions. "I mean, what is he going to do?"

"We don't even know if that is a person." Emily says.

"It was a real person. He attacked me in the lake house!" Spencer exclaims.

"I don't even know how to feel about this." Aria says.

"Me neither." Emily quickly responds. They all look at Spencer who hasn't really spoken about Ali.

"We can figure out how to feel about her later. The thing is, Ali's alive. She's been hiding all over this whole time! She could've hidden in Rosewood or Ravenswood. Or even Philadelphia!" Spencer roughly says.

"Well the minute we find her again, we are sitting her down and telling her what the hell is going on and why she got herself into this crap." Hanna exclaims. The girls just look at her, with a crazed expression. "Or maybe we could just do whatever Spencer says." Spencer just smiles.

Suddenly all the girls phones ring. They all check it.

"Thanks for the information, besties!" Aria reads from her phone.

"A." Spencer finishes. The girls just look at each other, shocked of what they had just read. They all spot Shauna talking to Mona.

"What the hell? They know each other?" Aria exclaims. Mona looks at the girls suddenly, and smiles at them briefly.

"I didn't even know this. It seems they have this whole pact, Cece, Mona, Shauna, and Jenna." Emily says.

"Who can we trust anymore? It could be one of us next." Aria exclaims. "First it started with Mona, and then it didn't stop."

"Let's go back when Grunwald told us about the one Ali fears the most. Who did she mean?" Spencer asks. The girls give nervous glances to each other.

"It couldn't have been Caleb. He's in Ravenswood caring for a girl to find her uncle." Hanna says quickly.

"We've gone through this with Toby already." Spencer says. She sighs and looks down remembering how she felt. The girls just look at Aria.

"Ezra? Come on. That's insane. He didn't even know Ali. Besides, if he did, he would tell me." Aria says with a smile. The girls just keep staring at her. "Fine, if you want me to prove it, I'll ask him."

"Go ahead. He's over there." Spencer says. Aria walks over to Ezra.

"Quick question." Aria begins. "Did you know Ali?" Ezra just looks at Aria.

"N-No of course not." Ezra says nervously. He smiles. "Why?"

"I was just asking. My friends were just wondering if you did so," Aria says with a smile. "I'll see you later maybe?"

"Yeah." Ezra answers. The minute Aria walks away, Ezra makes a nervous face and stands up. He dials a number on his phone. He walks to the side of the coffee shop. "They are getting suspicious." Ezra says.

"I'll take care of it." ? says.

Hanna goes to her locker, and Mona wildly appears behind her.

"Hey stranger." Mona says with a laugh. "You haven't talked to me lately, why is that?"

"Maybe you could answer that yourself." Hanna says and rolls her eyes.

"How long are you going to hold a grudge?" Mona says with a frown. "After what I did for you."

"That's just it Mona. I don't know if you did it for me." Hanna says and walks away. Mona frowns and stomps to class.

Afterschool, Hanna goes in her car. She drives all the way to the coffee shop.

"Can I have a tall mocha coffee?" Hanna asks. She suddenly spots Travis. After the employee gives her the coffee, she goes over to Travis.

"How did it go at the police station?" Hanna asks.

"I couldn't do it." Travis says with a sigh. "It was too much. Luckily they helped your mom. I'm happy for her."

"Thanks." Hanna says and drinks her coffee.

Aria arrives to her house. It was quiet the minute she opened her door. "Um, what's going on?" She says as she sees Mike, and Byron sitting down.

"Nothing, we're just having a talk. A man-to-man talk." Byron says.

"Well okay…" Aria says slowly as she walks upstairs.

As soon she arrives in her room, Ali is sitting on her bed, reading one of her books.

"I knew you had a thing for mysteries." Alison says quietly.

"What are you doing?" Aria exclaims.

"Look, I know you still aren't happy with this." Ali says with a sigh.

"You're expecting me to forgive you from all the crap you gave us?" Aria exclaims again.

"Obviously not." Alison says as she flips her hair. "I missed you, Aria." Aria just frowns and looks down at the book she's reading, and back up at her.

"I'm sorry." Alison says quietly. Aria looks at her again.

"For what?" Aria responds calmly.

"_Everything."_

**Okay guys. This was my favorite chapter. It gets better so don't worry (:**

**Thank you guys! Review, favorite, follow (:**

**-A**


End file.
